ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rent 10 episode 4: Doctor or Sciencetist?
A famous scientist named Frank was missing in an experiment many years ago. Few years later he is back he plan to rule world. Then,Rent have to stop him. Two scientist are meeting in a labotory. Scientist one: I think this experiment won't work. Scientist two: I said it will work!! Then,a dark figure appear. Dark figure: The experiment will work... Scientist... Scientist one: Who are you? Dark figure: Trust me... the experiment will work... Scientist two : Why should we trust you? Dark Figure: Because i was a scientist before... (walk out) Scientist one: Frank? Scientist two: Is that you?Where are you going this few year? Dr Frank: You two betray me..... Scientist one: No we did'nt betray you. . Scinetist two: Yeah... You is the one who failed the experiment then you got away and no one know it. Dr Frank: But i have create a most powerful experiment this few year... to revange you... Then a mutant frog jump out. Dr Frank: Kill them! Then scientist two is eat by the mutant frog. Scientist two: No!!!!!! Then in a city, a thief stole a women hand bag. Women: Help!! Someone stole my bag!!! Thief (escaping): Ha!!!Ha!! Not one will got me! Then stinkfly appear to chase the thief. Thief (turn arround and still running): Ok what is that thing ? Stinkfly (chasing the thief): Look out !!!! Then the thief hit the lamp post then faint on the ground. Stinkfly: Ok. Mission complete. (grab the bag then fly toward the women) Stinfly: take it. Women: Thanks... Stinkfly: Welcome! (fly away) Inside the RUST BUCKET, Rent tell Sunny how he got the theif. Rent: Then the thief just hit the lamp post and i got him. Sunny: Ok,that is a stupid thief. Uncle Sam: Mmmm..... (reading the news papper) Rent: What are you reading,Uncle? Uncle Sam: Two scientist just missing this in few day... Sunny: Missing? just like the famous scientist Frank. Rent: Ok,who is Frank? Sunny: Hey,you don't know him. He is the famous scientist in the world but he is been missing in this fews year ago. Rent: I don't care who he is... but Uncle are we going to find the two missing scientist? Uncle Sam: Ok let's check it out. They drive the RUST BUCKET to the place two scientist missing. There are two cop is checking the area. Rent: Ok... We are here. Uncle Sam (talk to the cops): Can we get in? Cops: Sorry,we are checking the area. Uncle Sam (to Rent and Sunny): Ok... Lets go... back to the RUST BUCKET. Inside the RUST BUCKET Rent: Ok Uncle i got a plan. I will go alien and they will got me then you and Sunny will sneak in the labotary. Uncle Sam: You sure it is dangerous... Sunny: It is not dangerous its very dangerous. Rent: I will be careful. Uncle Sam: Ok then be careful Rent. Sunny: Careful doofus... Rent: I will lame brain. Rent: Heah!! (slams the watch and transforms into XLR8) XLR8: Ok stick to the plan. (run out the RUST BUCKET) Cops one: Is that the area clear? Cops two: Clear. Suddently a blue flash run over. Cops one: What happen? Cops two: I don't know. Then XLR8 appear in front of of them. XLR8: Check your pocket. (Grab two gun in his hand) Cops one: Our gun!! Cops two: You stole our gun give back to us!! XLR8: Get me if you can. (run away) Cops One: Hey!! (chashing XLR8) Cops two: Give us back our gun!!! (Chasing XLR8) Uncle Sam: Ok,Let's go!! Sunny: Ok. Sam and Sunny run inside the labotary. Uncle Sam: Ok..... Sunny: Yuk! Smell gross... Uncle Sam: Ok... nothing here... let's go. Sunny: I wonder Rent handle those cops? When Sunny and Sam walk out they see the two cops faint on ground. XLR8 (run in front of Sunny and Sam): Find anything? Uncle Sam: No... nothing. Sunny (pointing the two cops): What did you do to them? XLR8: Give them a heavy kick... Uncle Sam: Ok let's go before they wake up... Inside the RUST BUCKET Rent: Where are we going next? Uncle Sam: Science competition in a shopping mall. Rent: Boring... Sunny: I love science! Rent: I hate science... Then they get there. Uncle Sam: OK we are here. Sunny: I am so excited. Rent: I am so not excited. They walk in the shopping mall. Uncle Sam: I can't wait the competition begin. Sunny: I can't wait who is the winner today. Rent: oh... man... Then an anchorperson walk out. Anchorperson: Ok thanks for coming... Today... Suddently have an explosion. Dr Frank sit at the mutant frog walk inside. Dr Frank: This is a important day..... This competition winner will be me!!! Uncle Sam: Dr Frank??? Sunny: Is that him? Rent: I have no interested the Dr Frank i am interested that frog... Everyone: Is that Dr Frank? Dr Frank: Kill everyone here!!! (to the mutant frog) Everyone: Help!!! Rent: Looks like is time. (slams the watch then change into Fourarms) Mutant frog try to eat a little boy. Little small boy: Help... (crying) Fourarms: Get away from him! (punch the mutant frog away) Fourarms (to the little small boy): Go... Dr frank: Kill the Fourarms monster. The mutant frog wake up and ready to fight Fourarms. Uncle Sam: Let's help those people injured. Sunny: Ok let's go. Mutant frog use its tongue to grab Fourarms then thorw him away. Fourarms: Ah... looks like you want it the hard way... The mutants frog jump up and ready to attack Fourarms. Fourarms: You want to jump?! (Jump towards the mutant frog) Fourarms: Take this!!! (punch the mutant frog stomach with Fourarms together. The mutant frog fall on ground then split some thing out. Fourarms: What happen? Mutants frog: Gour!! (split the two scientist out) Scientist One: Fresh air..... Scientist two: I thought we are died... Fourarms: Ok... What just happen? The two scientists look at Fourarms. Scientist one: Ah... (fainted) Scientist two: Oh... (fainted) Dr Frank: This time you win... but this is not over yet... Dr Frank sit on mutant frog then escape. Fourarms (chase the mutant frog): I will got you. Fourarms run out the shopping mall then the watch time out and change back to Rent. Uncle Sam: Get in!! (drive the RUST BUCKET in front of Rent) Rent: How about that two guy? Sunny: We already call the cops the cops will handle it. Rent: Ok... (get in the RUST BUCKET) Rent: We are going after that Dr Frank? Uncle Sam: Yes! Rent: How did you know where the Dr Frank going?He got away. Uncle Sam: Ask Sunny... Rent (Ask Sunny): How did you know where the Dr Frank going? Sunny: That Giant frog just ate my cellphone. So i got the signal from my GPS. Rent: Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Sunny: That is not funny... Then Dr Frank back to his hideout. Dr Frank: This is not over yet! (On his machine) Dr Frank: Ha! Ha! Ha! The world will be mine!!! Rent: Not so fast! Uncle Sam: Stop what you are doing Dr Frank! Dr Frank: You cannot stop me! Rent: I can!! Dr Frank: What can you do boy? Rent: oh... I can do this! (slams his watch then transforms into Upgrade) Upgrade: Come on! Dr Frank: Attack them!! (to the Mutant frog) Then Dr Frank function the machine. Dr Frank: My plan is working. Then all the human on earth will become mutant frog. Upgrade: Bye frog! (shoot laser at the mutant frog) Then mutant frog get hit then fall. Upgrade: Nothing can handle machine but Upgrade. (jump inside the machine) Upgrade damaged the whole system. Upgrade (controlling the machine): If this thing make mutant frog then this will change it back! Upgrade use the machine to shoot a kind of laser to make the mutant frog back to a normal frog. Upgrade: Done! (get out the machine) Dr Frank: what have you done? Dr Frank: I will be back! (run away) Sunny: Heah!! (kick Dr Frank down) Dr Frank: Ah... Then Sam grab Dr Frank don't let him to escape. A few minutes later the cops take Dr Frank in to the prison. Before he go... he tell Rent. Dr Frank: I will return... Rent: (smile) In the RUST BUCKET Sunny: Look like you save the world this time. Rent: Of course i have this watch. Uncle Sam (driving): Oh... (worried about something) In Vilgax’s Space ship Vilgax: The Almnitrix will be mine. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar